By Your Side
by rampant-gumdramon
Summary: When Takuya's parents want to know why he's been acting so differently for the past year, he tells them everything about the Digital World, never suspecting his mom would want to send him to a mental asylum afterwards. When this decision causes a huge blowup between his parents, it drives Takuya out of his home and to the one place where he still feels safe - Kouji's arms. Yaoi.


**When Takuya's parents want to know why he's been acting so differently for the past year, he tells them everything about the Digital World, never suspecting his mom would want to send him to a mental asylum afterwards. When this decision causes a huge blowup between his parents, it drives Takuya out of his home and to the one place where he still feels safe - Kouji's arms. **

**A/N: This is going to be a multichap fic. The first chapter is more of a prequel. Things will be further explained in chapter two. Thanks in advance to anyone who reviews or favorites/follows. :) I hope you enjoy the first chapter, and let me know what you think or what you want to see!**

Most disagreements in a marriage can be worked out, easily or otherwise. But whether or not to send your seemingly insane child to a mental health facility? That didn't appear to be one of those issues so easily resolved.

Takuya could barely see where he was going as his legs carried him as quickly down the sidewalk as he could physically manage. Between the tears flooding his brown eyes and the darkness of the night, he was running virtually blind. Good thing he knew the way to Kouji's house by heart.

Why had he done it? How could he be so stupid?! To tell his parents everything about the Digital World? Bokomon and Neemon, his bond with Agunimon, the villains, the adventure, everything! He should've known better. He was well aware that he wasn't the most intelligent person in the world, but still he should have known better! Now, because of him, his parents were at home screaming at each other at the top of their lungs. Thank God Shinya wasn't home tonight.

Takuya stopped outside Kouji's front door, sobbing uncontrollably and afraid to knock. Kouji would think he was an idiot for spilling the beans. Most likely, he would blatantly tell him that. Why had he even come here? Sure over the past year since they'd returned home together, he and Kouji had become best friends, but Kouji was not the person to go to for comfort.

He raised his fist to knock on the door and realized for the first time in a year how small his hand looked. When he was one with Agunimon, he'd been big and strong. Now he was small and weak and, well, human again. And stupid. So stupid. He'd thought the Digital World had made him so much more mature and smart. So why couldn't he have just kept his damn mouth shut?!

His knock on the door was weak, and for a few moments he wasn't sure if anyone had even heard it. Within a minute or so, though, the door cracked, and Kouji's stepmother peered out.

"Takuya?!" she exclaimed, leaning down so that she was eye level with him and wiping his eyes. "What's wrong dear? Are you alright?!"

"Yes ma'am," Takuya whimpered, noticing how pitiful his voice was. Damn it! What was wrong with him?! Why was he a little kid all over again?! He hadn't been like this since before the Digital World. It was like growing in reverse. "C-can I see Kouji?"

"Takuya?" the oh so familiar voice rang out, as the black haired boy pulled the door open a little further. His eyes filled with shock. "Are you okay?!"

Takuya nodded and entered the house. It felt so much more like home to him than his actual home. He had spent many weekdays nearly every weekend over here for the past year, only skipping a weekend occassionally because his parents made him. They thought that his and Kouji's relationship was slightly on the "unhealthy" side.

"Do you need anything?" Kouji's stepmother asked. "Some water or something?"

"No ma'am," Takuya answered with a genuine smile. He loved Kouji's stepmom. It was a mystery to him how Kouji had ever not liked her. "I'm okay, I promise."

"Are you staying here tonight?" she asked. "You left some of your clothes here last time, and I washed them. Your pajamas are in the dryer with our clothes right now."

Takuya choked out a small laugh. "Thank you. I'll get them in a little while."

"So you _are_ staying the night?" Kouji asked with what Takuya could've sworn was a hint of a smile.

The brunet wiped his eyes. He had stopped crying, but the tears in his eyes and on his face were bugging him now. "I suppose so," he answered with a grin.

"Well, we haven't eaten yet," Kouji's stepmom said. "So you got here just in time." She smiled and gave a Takuya a kiss on top of the head, which he gladly accepted. This was more like it. Home, sweet home. Forget that hell hole he'd just left. He'd rather be here anyway.

Still..

If his parents decided on sending him to a mental institution, he would have no say in it.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
